Secret Love
by Slyvia
Summary: “I agree. I mean, I get that Sakura’s tired but, Itachi, you can’t handle a little baby?” Oh how Team 7 would learn to eat those words when they offered to babysit.
1. Year Old Confessions

Hey, It's Slyvia.

I know I know, I really REALLY shouldn't be uploading any new projects but, I just had this little story running around in my head and couldn't resist posting it. Rated M for a good reason! Read at your own discretion!

Itachi and Sakura are OCC but, they're supposed to be! Non Uchiha Massacre!

Read and REVIEW!

* * *

"Sakura…." Itachi's smooth voice whispered, his lips slowly dragging across the top of her shoulder.

"Hmmm?" she murmured back, revelling in the warmth of the naked body behind hers.

"Have you told your teamates yet?" he finished. His silky lips tenderly sucked on her lower neck as his tongue darted out to taste the cooling perspiration glistening on her body.

"Hmmm…..no," she hummed letting out a small gasp at his large calloused hand sliding up her soft stomach.

"Hn," he sighed onto her skin, "why?"

"I just….haven't gotten around to it yet."

That was a lie. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell her teamates about her relationship with Itachi but, they were always so rude and overly protective of her that they scared off any guy she came into contact with. If Naruto's boisterous and over zealous threats didn't get to him then Sasuke's hard glare and Sai's connections with the most deadly squad in ANBU did.

"Sakura…..you said you would," Itachi said, resting his hand below her left breast and laying his forehead against her shoulder.

"I know," she quickly admitted, "but you haven't talked with your parents yet so-"

"Yes I did," he interrupted.

"What?"

She jerked her head to look at Itachi's cool and impassive eyes amusedly staring back at her own incredulous gaze. She knew the Uchiha clan loved and praised Itachi as a king and were highly suspicious of him forming any sort of 'bonds' with any shinobi outside of the clan. His dating of her wouldn't be well liked but, as he had promised, he would protect her from any of their scrutiny.

"I talked to my father yesterday," he quietly smirked. The lines around his eyes became more defined, his silent humour cornering her.

She resisted the urge to roll away from his embrace and pressed his statement further, "And?"

"Hn," he lightly breathed, "he was….pleased, to say the least."

"Really?" she narrowed her eyes at her raven haired lover and turned over in his arms, propping her upper body on her shoulder to look down at the Uchiha revelling in his mock victory over her.

He nodded, "he thinks this is a wise match……." He trailed, looking from her vibrant somewhat relieved eyes down her pale neck, hoping she would pick up on his hidden message.

"….I see," she whispered.

It was no secret why Fugaku Uchiha would approve of their match. She was the fifth Hokage's apprentice and a highly skilled medic ninja. She was regaled as the strongest kunoichi within the village and questionably in the entire five nations, even surpassing her mentor along with the other highly skilled shinobi of her team.

Itachi sighed and slowly trailed the arm resting on his bed mate's mid thigh slowly up her side. He didn't do half ways and one night stands and Sakura had been the first woman he ever found worthy to even look at let alone get close to and he found himself completely infatuated with the girl. Being a few years younger than him or her place on his little brother's team didn't bother him.

His father was casual and stoic when he told him of his relationship with Sakura Haruno. It was his expectation, in which he was slightly disappointed and mildly irritated that his father didn't disapprove or order him to end the affair but, without so much as a sneer or frown, his father had openly smiled and fondly nodded his head. Itachi knew his father meant well by graciously supporting his relationship with Sakura but, he also knew when he would tell his father about his pale pink haired lover, it wasn't just to let him know why he was sneaking off after missions or skipping out of lunches and dinners.

He fell in love.

The thought at first was ludicrous to him but, Sakura Haruno changed everything. His preconceived ideas of the world being a cruel and harsh place became lighter as he spent more time with the young woman.

"You know _that_ has nothing to do with this," he softly spoke, trying to quell the rising stress his father's approval would bring on her.

"…I know," she replied.

A soft smile played at her lips as she leaned against Itachi's chest and pressed her cheek to his pectoral, bringing up her free arm to drape casually across his torso.

They knew what the Uchiha clan wanted from Itachi. If he was to start a relationship with a woman, it was for the sole purpose of the clan to bring about new and stronger members. Fugaku was merely acting on the clan's behalf by endorsing their bond and encouraging his son to act strongly in keeping his lover.

"……Do they…." She tried to sound casual and aloof asking about having to marry and start a family with Itachi but, the slight panic and fear she felt wavered in her voice.

"Not yet," he responded, craning his neck to lightly kiss the top of her head, "But it doesn't matter about them….."

He felt her nod her head against his chest and tightened his hold around her body. Marriage was a subject they talked about, even more frequently for the past few months but, Itachi knew Sakura wasn't ready for all that came with marrying into the Uchiha clan, especially with marrying the proud heir of its power and wealth.

A smirk quivered at his lips. Soon. Soon he would have his beautiful pink haired lover become his wife. His father's blessing was only the first step to his dream of marrying Sakura. He told her talking to his father was only to secure and openly admit their relationship without having to sneak around behind his clan's back but, it meant more than clearing the air with his father.

"You need to tell them," Itachi pressed, trying to keep Sakura from finding out his true purpose behind the sudden confessions.

"Well…..Sasuke's your brother so you sh-"

"No," he firmly stated, "you have to do it."

"But-"

"Sakura," he frowned down at the woman in his arms, "I kept my end of the deal, now it's your turn."

He smirked wider at the annoyed huff from the woman on his chest and gently stroked her bare back. She could be such a child sometimes but, he wouldn't have her any other way.

"….Fine," she slowly growled, "I'll tell them tomorrow, we have training in the morning."

"Hn," he nodded, quite pleased with his success in forcing her to admit their relationship to her teamates.

"You know they're going to overreact."

"I don't mind," he smiled, watching her pink head lift and her chin rest on his upper chest. Her jade eyes doubtfully looked into his onyx eyes, almost trying to instil some sort of fear into him.

"Naruto's going to try and kill you."

"I don't die that easily," he smirked, running his arm up and down her back.

"Sasuke's not going to be happy."

"What's new?" he smiled.

She wanted to retort and defend her teamate but, he had a point.

"Sai will forbid it," she tried not to laugh but, the idea of her usually naïve teamate standing up to Itachi amused her to no end.

"Hn, I don't take orders from him."

Apparently he was amused as well.

"Kakashi sensei and Yamato taichou-"

"Sakura," he heavily sighed, "just tell them."

"Tch," she rolled her eyes, "even you aren't that strong Itachi. You can't take all five of them on."

"Is that a challenge?" he quirked an eyebrow in small amusement.

"Maybe," she purred, slowly rising off of his chest and placing her two hands on his ribs.

With a soft seductive grin she threw her leg over his torso and looked down at the perfect man lying beneath her. Modesty had long since abandoned her as she tenderly ran her hands over Itachi's pectoral muscles, her finger tips gently flicking over his dark nipples eliciting an almost silent hiss from him. A few months ago she would've blushed madly at being so close with the Uchiha but, she'd seen every inch of his marble sculpted body and he hers.

His hands settled on her hips and moved in delicate circles around the lithe skin beneath his fingertips, "You're not afraid of them?" she innocently asked.

"No," he smirked. Her large jade eyes betrayed her feigned naiveté with the cloud of lust washing over her face.

"Not even a little?" she pressed quirking her head to the side.

He shook his head, completely in awe over the little vixen on top of him.

"…Are you scared of me?" she playfully asked.

He had to choose his words carefully. He couldn't be fooled with her oozing sexuality and had to asses that he was laying beneath a very strong and skilled kunoichi. He had seen what she could do with her monstrous strength on the battlefield and wasn't particularly indulged as to anger her, especially in such a compromising state.

He smirked, "No."

"Really…." She purred staring down into his challenging dark eyes, "Not even a little?"

"Not even a little," he replied as his hands slowly inched up her sides.

"Hmmm," she hummed, "maybe you should be."

He liked where this was going.

Before another word was spoken her lips were attacking his neck, sensual little nips with his pale skin caught between her teeth and playfully sucking on what little flesh she picked. His breathing quickened and he could feel his member throbbing painfully at what his little hellcat lover had in store for him.

Her soft breasts smashed against his chest, her nipples now hardened into fine peaks trailing over his broad muscles further excited him as her mouth moved up from his neck to the corner of his jaw and further up.

"Sakura," he whispered when her teeth gently bit his lobe and sucked on it, her breathing chilling his inner ear.

She lowly chuckled, a stimulating little laugh that would make any man fear for his life in the right situation or….any situation. The way her chest vibrated against his and the soft tenor of her voice further excited him and fuelled his erect member.

Her eyes locked gazes with his as her lips travelled across to his lips in a searing hot kiss. His hands quickly found their way into her hair, pressing her body down forcefully against his and his fingers threading through her tousled hair. She pulled his bottom lip between her teeth and gently sucked on the supple flesh as a soft moan reverberated through his body.

Their lips pulled apart as Sakura's breath became hard and laboured along with her lover's. Flashing a wide sexy smile she craned her neck down to kiss along his defined collarbone following its contour to the middle of his upper chest. With agonizingly slow movements, her lips dragged down his chest.

Itachi's eyed the voluptuous woman easing her way down his chest in slight irritation at how slow she was moving. He needed her now and wasn't prone to being the one on bottom. He was always dominant whether it be in battles or in the bedroom and he wasn't about to let his lover manipulate his body.

His large hands attempted to settle on her hips in order to roll them over and reverse the positions but, it seemed his pink haired goddess was two steps ahead of him. With a small seductive smirk, she caught his hands and pushed them above his head like he hand done so many times before to her.

"No," she breathed. Her meaning was soft and demure but he could sense the hidden warning behind it. One hand wasn't enough to hold both of his wrists up above his head and her eyes fixed hard on his, asking him to let her have her fun without any interruptions.

He sighed in defeat and slowly relaxed his arms in her grasp. With a look of fierce determination she went back to his chest, kissing her way over to his right nipple and encasing it in her mouth. His chest heaved at her burning wet mouth encircling his flat nipple and lightly took it between her teeth to give it a gentle tug.

His hands rested around her shoulders, his way of not knowing where else to keep them with his submitting position. Her mouth released his nipple and she quickly glanced back up at him. With a wicked upward turn of her lips she turned her attention back to his chest and her lips continued to drag down his chiselled abdomen, running her tongue along the ridges of his defined muscle and her appendage dipped in naval as she continued to creep down his body, her breasts smashing against his upper thighs.

He moaned as her hot breath tickled his lower stomach and looked down into her lively jade eyes. Whatever she had planned made his skin shiver in interest and amusement.

Being with the pink haired medic was certainly an adventure. There was never one day that passed Itachi didn't find something new to love about her and she was the same way. He never thought in a million years he would be laying in bed with his brother's teamate pleasuring him in the most gentle and yet sexiest forms imaginable.

But it had happened.

He'd seen Sakura many times before training along with his little brother and the rest of her teamates but, he never took notice of the curvaceous woman. It wasn't until his routine mission had a few unexpected turns that he found himself in the hospital with his now pink haired lover tending to his wounds and scolding him for a acting so recklessly.

He remembered the long conversations in the hospital leading to more secret meetings in restaurants or at the training fields, both hiding their affair from her brotherly teamates and his highly authoritative clan.

The bedroom was unexplored territory for both of them in the beginning but, as the months dragged on in their relationship, it was inevitable.

His eyes lulled in the back of his head when her small petite hand encompassed his hard length, breaking him from his hazy lust. She slowly worked him, keeping her eyes focused on his until a soft smirk made its way across her slightly swollen lips.

In one fluid motion she took his member into her awaiting mouth, the hot cavern completely encasing his cock and making it tremble. His breathing quickly heaved and a strangled moan escaped his lips, his arms swiftly losing their stupor and flying to the back of her head, softly entangling in her hair and pushing more of him into her mouth.

"Sakura," he rasped.

Sakura smiled around Itachi's member and looked back up into his lust darkened eyes, almost sheer slits with how much pleasure she was giving him. In a bold act of daring, knowing having the powerful Uchiha beneath her and letting her do whatever she wanted to his body wasn't a frequent act, she let her tongue swirl around his length as she released it from her mouth. A soft growl of annoyance was heard from her lover staring down at her, angry that she didn't let him release yet.

She smirked to herself and took his length in her hand, working his member as the soft globes under his cock became visible to her. She licked her lips and took one of the sacs in her mouth, letting her tongue dance around the tender flesh. The buck of Itachi's hips almost threw her off his body but her arms held down his lower torso, quite pleased with his reaction she moved across the sacs and rhythmically pumped his shaft.

The burning coil in his stomach was too much at the new sensations the woman between his legs was giving and, as if sensing his release, her tongue stopped its ministrations on his sacs and quickly encircled his quivering member now dripping with cum.

She encompassed his length until it hit the back of her throat and felt his body shudder its release into her mouth swallowing every bit of his bitter sweet cum.

She lightly giggled at his panting body shivering in post orgasmic pleasure as she crawled back up his body and pressed her lips against his, her tongue rubbing against his until his breathing became too laboured and she broke their heated kiss.

"Itachi," she smiled, kissing his neck.

"Hn….." he murmured.

"Do I scare you now?" she jokingly teased, nipping at the skin covering his angled jaw and giggling at his soft moan.

"Hn," he softly chuckled, running his hands up her back and pressing her silky body against his.

Her jade eyes fixed on his, still waiting patiently for his answer as one hand snuck up around his face and trailed over his hard defined jaw line, tenderly running the tips of her fingers against his slick skin. A smirk played at his lips until her free hand slipped down his heaving chest and muscled stomach to take his now flaccid length in her hand, giving it a light squeeze.

He gasped at her tiny hand pumping his shaft and clenched his eyes shut when her nimble fingers dipped below his member to play with the soft sacs she had previously been sucking, softly rubbing them and mischievously smiling when his cock started to grow.

"Well….." she openly trailed, watching his onyx eyes slowly open.

"Hn," a leering smile crossed his features, "no."

Without another word he flipped their positions and slid into the pale rose beauty's dripping core, filling her awaiting body to the hilt and groaning at her burning hot walls tightening around his length, squeezing it within their slickness.

"Itachi," she rasped, her eyes sealing shut at being on the bottom with her lover starting to savagely thrust in and out of her molten hot body. She stared up into his lusting eyes and rocked her hips forward to meet his sporadic thrusts, slamming his length deeper into her body until she was reeling and close to the edge.

With another deep thrust, she let her body succumb to the burning coil of heat in her body and moaned her release, her cum flowing over her lover's cock wedged deeply inside her rippling body.

At feeling her come around his staff, he gorged him self in her body a few more times before surrendering to his own orgasm, lowering himself onto his lover's chest and breathing in her scent from their love making. He smirked against her soft pillowly breasts cushioning his face until Sakura's breathing slowed and her arms wrapped around his back, pressing his body to hers until the morning callously woke them from their peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Hey," Sakura shyly whispered, watching the five guys she had come to not only care for but love as her own family, "Can I talk to you guys."

"What's wrong Sakura chan?" Naruto asked his long hair matted to his sweaty face as he turned his bronze face over to look at his pink haired teamate sitting next to Sasuke and Sai.

"Nothing's wrong," she smiled.

"What is it?" Yamato prodded, leaning back on both his hands and stretching his legs.

"I….I," she looked down at the shards of broken grass between her fingers and took a deep breath. Sasuke looked over to his teamate and furrowed his brows as Sai's sketching pencil dropped from his hands. Kakashi's silver eyebrow raised as Naruto pursed his lips at what was so important that Sakura couldn't even look them in the eye.

"Is it a mission?" Sai questioned.

"…No," she shook her head, quickly looking over to the dark haired artist.

"Are you sick?" Naruto worriedly looked over her body, "maybe the heat?"

"No Naruto," she shook her head.

"Is it…_girl things_?" Yamato hesitantly asked.

"No!" Sakura grimaced, "I- why would I…never mind."

A collective sigh of relief passed over each member of her team's features and, if her news were a bit different, she would've laughed at them.

"What's going on Sakura?" Kakashi questioned shutting his orange book.

He exchanged glances with Sasuke and Yamato, knowing whatever news Sakura had, it had to be important.

"I…I'm kind of…..seeing….someone," she bit out. As soon as the words left her mouth she made the mistake of looking up at her five teamates.

'Oh shit,' she thought.

Naruto's eyes bulged from his head and his fists clenched the ground beneath him as he uttered small incoherent curses. Yamato's eyes narrowed as Kakashi's followed suit and his sharingan eye opened.

Sakura looked over to Sai's frowning face and back at Sasuke's raised eyebrow with an obvious snarl accompanying it.

"Sakura chan….who is he?" Naruto growled, standing up and looking across the training field.

"It's no-"

"How long have you been seeing him?" Sai asked, tapping his now found drawing pencil against his pad of paper.

"Well-"

"Where is he from?" Sasuke questioned, drawing Sakura's gaze back to her lover's brother.

"You can't date," Kakashi frowned, taking on the father role.

"What?" she incredulously asked looking over to her sensei.

"That's right," Yamato nodded, "so whoever this guy is, you tell him to get lost." He accentuated his remark by the fierce nod of his head and one long finger pointed in her direction, shaking with his brows furrowing against his narrowed eyes.

"Do we know him?" Sai pressed still tapping his pencil glowering at his pink haired teamate.

"It better not be fuzzy brows….I'll kill him if he- it's not Neji is it? Or Shikamaru…..Gaara? No….no not Gaara….Genma?"

At the mention of the ladies favourite Genma, everyone's eyes widened and stared straight at their pink haired teamate completely flustered by all the questions.

"Please Sakura," Kakashi shook his head, "please tell me…it's not him is it?"

"No," she viciously shook her head.

She thought the glares being thrown and the casual murderous gazes exchanged by her teamates would subside but she was wrong, if anything they intensified. It was no secret they hated the idea of her spending time with any other men who weren't directly related to job at the hospital or on a mission. Besides themselves, they never allowed her to 'date' men who they didn't find 'worthy,' in which they would consistently chase whatever suitors she had away.

"Then who?" Sasuke snarled, "We haven't seen him." They knew every man she would and could come in contact with and the chances of some other village's shinobi sweeping her off her feet was unlikely seeing as how there were no outsiders presently in the village with the chunnin exams ending a few months ago.

"Well….." Sakura trailed.

"We've seen him!" Yamato exclaimed.

"….Yeah," she admitted.

How could they all miss it? Five jonin of their incredible talents not being able to sense their most important kunoichi's new man was impossible. If they had supposedly seen this man then, how come they didn't pick up on her faint blush or awkward gestures?

"Choji?" Sai questioned looking over to Sasuke.

"No," Yamato shook his head, "he's with Ino. What about Shino?"

"Nope," Naruto furrowed his brows, "and it's not Kiba because he's going out with Hinata."

"It's-"

"Neji! You're seeing Neji?! Why Sakura chan? Why him?!"

"It's not Neji!" Sakura shouted.

"If it's not Neji then….." Sasuke trailed, pressing his hand to his chin and prodding his mind of all available male shinobi.

"Is he older than you? What rank is he?" Kakashi interrupted, "We need to meet this guy."

"You…kind of….have," Sakura shyly smiled, trying to dodge the various suspicious glances being thrown her way.

"Wh-"

"Hey." Team seven all turned their heads at hearing the smooth voice belonging to no one other than Sasuke's older brother. He smiled casually and looked gazes with each of them before looking over to Sakura's widened emerald eyes.

"Oh, hey Itachi," Sasuke nodded before turning his attention back to his pink haired teamate, "who is this jack ass anyway?"

Itachi's eye rose and he glared at the back of his brother's head.

"I swear I'm going to kill this guy! No one can touch our Sakura chan! Not without my permission," Naruto cried, looking over to Itachi's confused face, "Did you hear her? She's going out with some scum bag!"

"The….jack ass right?" his brow twitched as he looked back to his brother for confirmation.

Sakura's lips stretched in a fine line at Itachi's annoyance and resisted the urge to laugh at his twitching face.

"We have to find this guy…..he can't have Sakura," Sai sternly nodded to the rest of his teamates before pushing his drawing pencil into this back pocket and closing his sketchbook.

"Right," Kakashi nodded.

"Bastard……" Naruto snarled, "Did he touch you Sakura chan? He better not have let his filthy hands go anywhere near you!"

Sakura looked between the killing glances her teamates threw at each other and could feel Itachi's growling aggravation at being insulted. She knew he wasn't thrilled with how she was handling the situation but, it was just too damn funny to tell them now.

"I'll get Ibiki and we can interrogate this guy," Yamato gritted out through his clenched teeth, "We'll see what his real intentions are."

"If he even thinks of laying a finger on Sakura…..I'll kill him," Sasuke growled, standing up next to Sakura and looking down at his blushing teamate.

"Don't worry Sakura," Sai smiled, "we'll get this guy."

"You guys," Sakura sighed, "he's not a criminal, he's-"

"Yes he is!" Naruto yelled, "You can't just go out with _any_ guy Sakura chan."

"Sakura," Itachi raised his eyebrow in her direction, giving her a pointed look.

"That's right….we'll get Itachi in on this too," Naruto nodded viciously, "I'll take the north side and Sai and Yamato take the south. Kakashi can take the east while Sasuke and Itachi go west, we'll meet up in a few hours!"

"Um…guys?" Sakura lightly giggled, "I don't think that's necessary."

"Yes it is," Kakashi frowned, "we'll be the judges if he can continue to see you."

"And we'll kick his ass if we don't like him," Naruto added.

"Um…no, that's not what I meant," Sakura shook her head, "You don't have to look for him."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

Without another word Sakura looked up into Itachi's clearly un amused eyes and let a long slender finger stretch out in his direction.

They all followed her gaze and direction of her finger and widened their eyes at the ANBU captain standing in front of them, "I believe he's north so……have at him Naruto," Sakura slowly struggled to get out before completely falling over to the ground and bursting out in laughter.

"You're…You're….." Sasuke stammered looking to his older brother for some sort of smirk and denying statement but found none.

"The jackass?" Sai finished.

Itachi's eyed the artist and sent a full sharingan glare at him before answering, "Yes."

"But…but…..but how?" Naruto stuttered looking over to Sakura's still hunched form shaking with laughter.

"Sakura!" Yamato snapped, "How?"

The medic looked to her taichou and smiled up at his reddening face. It wasn't like him to be easily embarrassed but, he clearly caught onto just how much they all were overreacting.

"We met at the hospital," Itachi cut in, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She meets a lot of men at the hospital brother," Sasuke glared, "what makes you so important."

"Hn," Itachi frowned at his little brother moving to stand protectively in front of his teamate.

"She healed me after a mission," the elder Uchiha finished.

"So?" Sai pressed.

"Guys…that's enough," Sakura sighed, standing up behind Sasuke. She started to walk over to Itachi's side, noticing his slightly relieved eyes but Yamato quickly stepped in front of her. Beside her taichou, Sai jumped to his left and Naruto blocked her right side of escape, cutting Itachi's form off from her view, "Stop it," she rolled her eyes at their matching frowns.

She looked back to Sasuke now standing behind her with an annoyed glare, "How long have you been….seeing him?"

"Umm," Sakura looked between her teamates hardened gazes and inwardly cursed.

"A year," Itachi sighed, breaking the thick tension surrounding his lover.

"What?!" Naruto shouted.

"A year? You didn't tell us…for a year?!" Kakashi incredulously cried.

"Gee I wonder why," team seven's pink haired kunoichi muttered under her breath.

"Why Sakura?" Sai stared into her jade eyes trying to look hurt, "why didn't you….you have to be careful and-"

"Itachi's a good guy Sai," Sakura cut in, "I thought you guys would be happy-"

"No!" Sasuke shouted viciously shaking his head and looking between Sakura's large annoyed emerald eyes and Itachi's cool and smug face, amusedly staring at his little brother's team, "I don't know what you're so happy about," he growled at his brother grinning visage, "mom and dad won't let you-"

"I already talked to them," Itachi answered, "and they approved."

"Well we don't!" Naruto shouted, "You can't-"

"Stop it Naruto," Sakura urged, slipping around the blond and walking over to Itachi's side.

Sakura looked up into her boyfriend's eyes thankful that he didn't put his arm possessively around her or try anything to further aggravate and anger her teamates.

"Come here Sakura, don't stand by him," Sai glared stretching his arm and motioning to his teamate to come back to them.

"Come on," Sakura lightly whined, "stop it guys. You know Itachi and-"

"No," Naruto soundly shook his head, "Sasuke knows Itachi….I don't. How do we know he's not some sort of….of….."

Her teamates stared wildly at the Uchiha, completely and utterly at a loss for what strange habit the heir to one of the most powerful clans could have. What could the youngest ANBU captain possibly have as a flaw?

"Damn….I've got nothing," Kakashi murmured, running his left hand through his wild silver hair.

"Me either," Yamato nodded.

"Are you five done yet?" Sakura asked.

"Why Sakura? Why didn't you tell us?" Sai wondered aloud.

"Because….I didn't want you guys to scare this one away," she sighed, looking accusingly between her five incredulous teamates, completely flabbergasted by the thought of 'intimidating' any men Sakura wanted to date.

"…We never scared them away." She had to give Sasuke credit for trying to deny her accusation.

"Yes you did."

"Well, well, they weren't right for you Sakura chan," Naruto shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest and hunching his shoulders.

"We're just trying to look out for you Sakura," Sai innocently stated.

What a piece of work her favourite artist was turning out to be. Sakura glowered at the dark haired shinobi and watched the other four heads of her teamates all nod swiftly at his statement, commending him on the nice little lie. They were trying to cover their completely inflamed egos but she wasn't stupid.

"Don't even try it Sai," she darkly snarled.

Itachi looked from Sakura's glaring face to her teamates. He'd never seen five jonin more frightened in his life than his brother and his teamates awkwardly fidgeting in front of his little lover. He knew there was more beyond her graceful smile and delicate gaze but, he thankfully had never been on the receiving end of the other.

"But-but-but Sakura chan!"

"No," she growled, glaring at the blond trying to cautiously approach her, "I'm tired of this guys. I appreciate your concern and am very thankful for it but," she sighed heavily, "it's getting out of hand."

"We're just trying to protect you Sakura," Kakashi stiffly replied, watching Itachi's arm sneak around Sakura's shoulders in a comforting push to continue and defend their relationship.

"I know Kakashi sensei," she nodded, "but…..I'm happy with him. Is that what you all wanted?"

They all looked at each other, silently contemplating their next move. Sakura had them cornered with their backs hitting the wall, stopping any further movements of escape.

"Well…..yeah," Sai whispered, pathetically looking up into his friend's eyes.

"So what's the problem then?" she frowned, placing her hands on her hips and staring at the five pitiable men standing in front of her, looking absently down at the ground.

They didn't speak and Itachi softly chuckled in victory. Sakura won and even though her teamates wouldn't approve of their relationship, there was nothing they could do about it.

"We're just looking out for you Sakura," Sasuke carefully bit out in his last attempt to save his four teamates.

"What do you want then?" she shook her head, "What is it that you want?"

"……He has to ask our permission," Naruto slowly spoke, looking toward the annoyed Uchiha standing across from him.

"Oh come on Nar-"

"Dickless is right," Sai smiled, "he has to ask us to continue to go out with you."

"That's not fair-"

"It wasn't fair for us not to know for a….year," Sasuke smirked, revelling in his brother's obvious irritation at their ridiculous demands. It didn't matter so much that Itachi and Sakura were involved with each other, quite the opposite. He knew his brother would only go with a woman who he found a strong connection to and, if Sakura was his choice, then she was as safe and protected as she could get.

"You have to ask us to continue seeing you Sakura," Kakashi nodded, drawing his four teamates into the same gesture.

Sakura clenched her fists. It would be so easy just to punch all of her teamates across the village and pound it into their thick skulls that they had no say in her relationship with Itachi but, she was running low on chakra and, as she had warned Itachi the night before, it was a five against one battle, well, two if Itachi decided to help.

"Is that what you all need?" Itachi broke the silence and looked across the line of Sakura's teamates, noting their growing smug faces.

"Yes," Naruto excitedly nodded.

"….Fine," he heavily breathed, "may I continue to see Sakura?" he asked, summoning up every ounce of dignity he had and throwing it away, watching it shattered with each knowing smirk adorning the five men who deemed themselves Sakura's temporary fathers faces.

"NO!" they shouted after waiting for his soft plea.

* * *

"I told you they would act that way," Sakura smirked up at her raven haired lover still irritated at the suspicion and insults her teamates threw at him. Sakura shook her head against Itachi's chest while his arm tightened its hold around her torso. They could still feel the malicious glares from Sakura's teamates being thrown at the back of Itachi's head and, if they had turned around to look back, they would still find each member of team seven standing at the hill top with their arms crossed staring back down at them.

"Hn," he mumbled.

It had taken hours for them to finally 'allow' their cherished kunoichi to not only leave with Itachi but date him. It was both extremely annoying and exhausting. Trying to reason with five elite ninja was no ordinary winning battle but, nevertheless, they came out relatively unscathed.

"At least they know right?" Sakura rolled her eyes up at her boyfriend, trying to hide the laughter his annoyance brought to her.

"…….Hn."

"Itachi…." She whined.

"What?" he softly asked.

A thin seductive smile stretched across her lips at her sharingan wielder's full attention. "Thank you," she started.

"Why?"

"You were very brave. There's not many men who could've stood up to the five of them the way you did."

"Hn," he nodded, returning the soft grin to his pink haired lover.

Still within distance of her teamates, she wrapped her arms around Itachi's lean torso, pressing her body as close to his as she could. Her lips curled in a sinful smirk as she stepped on her toes to press them to her smirking lovers, his own stretching into sensual grin catching onto her game.

Their tongues danced while his hand threaded itself into her pink hair and the other forcefully grabbed her rear and roughly pushed it against his pelvis to let her feel his growing arousal.

When their lips parted, she let out a husky breath against his ear.

"Why don't I show you how thankful…I really am."

His smirk grew and within a whirlwind of smoke they disappeared from the rest of team 7's vision.

* * *

Well, that's the first one shot. If I get enough interest I will post others that seemingly pop into my head. I thought this story was pretty funny and yet sexy at the same time, the lemon was a bit rushed but, don't worry, they'll be better next time!

See ya!

Slyvia----OUT


	2. A Closed Door

Okay, I'm back!

As I said before, SECRET LOVE is a SERIES OF ONE SHOTS. They are all Non massacre or at least they are until I make one that's not. This one is pretty sad and yeah, I'm in a bit of a pissy mood so I wrote this in that mind set.

Enjoy and leave a review. I enjoy criticism and compliments, who doesnt, and I hope you like this.

* * *

A scream.

Agony: pure unadulterated agony searing inside her. Her arms quickly crossed over her bulging stomach, her jade eyes squeezing in shock and pain as the fire stretched within her womb. 

Again, she screamed.

No, no, this wasn't supposed to be happening to her. Her baby wasn't due for another few months. A few more months and she and Itachi would be parents. The proud parents of a little girl: Itachi's little princess.

Sakura dropped to her knees in their kitchen, the cool tile being covered in her crimson blood. The dishes she had been previously been working on crashed to the floor, echoing in the empty home.

She couldn't move. The invisible knife that seemed to be cutting through her stomach to her unborn child glided from either side of her body, dragging across in zig-zag lines until it changed direction and sliced from the bottom of her sternum to her engorged naval.

A piercing scream and she fell over to her side, her elbow smashing into the cabinet. It would probably bruise but, she couldn't hold her body up any longer with the pain. 

'Itachi, I need you!' she inwardly screamed, her lips not being able to do anything but let loose screams and hisses of pain. 

They really hadn't planned on the baby. They wanted children but Sakura didn't like planning babies out on some sort of a calendar and Itachi felt the same. But, with as much fun and mind blowing sex they had, it was inevitable and soon found themselves in Tsunade's office being told they were going to be parents. 

That was one of the happiest days of her and his life. Now this one was the worst.

The nails of her slender fingers gouged the sides of her belly, the fabric of one of Itachi's old shirts crumpling and wrinkling with her writhing movements.

Something was wrong. It wasn't normal for women to go into labour this early. That thought scared her. She couldn't lose her baby: their baby. They had just painted the nursery a soft yellow and moved the light cherry wood crib Sai had made them next to the window.

No, this couldn't be happening.

They had all the little clothes. The bitty shoes and pacifiers with matching bottles and bibs. She was ready to begin nursing and Itachi was taking off the rest of the year from ANBU, taking the Hokage's offer of a teaching job. He didn't want to be away from their family.

Not now, she shouldn't be in this much pain now. It wasn't time yet.

Kakashi and Yamato were squabbling over her training, reprimanding her not to engage in any strenuous activity: just as Itachi instructed. Sasuke and Sai were monitoring her diet, making sure any of her cravings were taken care of with exact preciseness and Naruto made sure to read her growing belly a children's story every night. She didn't know why he was doing it but, she figured the rest of her teamates kicked their blond friend out of the rest of their orders and he was just being helpful.

Although they only had the best intentions, their demands to live in her and Itachi's home until the patriarch of the family came back was completely unfounded and ridiculous. They even took turns sleeping next to her on her husband's side of the bed to make sure she was given the proper amount of help and care.

Even though it was too much care, she couldn't have felt more loved and touched by their actions. Itachi merely wanted them to keep an eye on her but; they took teamwork to a whole new level. And to say she was grateful was an understatement in the most extreme case.

But now, she needed them.

A chilling scream rang through the house as a wet and warm liquid flowed from the apex of her thighs. She didn't know if it was more blood or her water breaking from the goring she felt inside her body.

"Kakashi," she muttered, trying to raise her voice.

Tears were strangling her eyes and she decided to release the tension and let them fall. The salty fluid cascaded down her cheeks and she whimpered for someone to come and help her. She tried to yell as loud as she could but with every rising breath, her internal organs clenched and refused to cooperate. 

She couldn't breathe. She didn't know if it was from her frightened psyche or if her lungs were actually closing but, she had to do something. She had to save her baby. 

"Sasuke!" she tried even harder to stretch her inflamed vocal cords.

It was too early to be in labour and it hurt too much. There wasn't supposed to be blood creeping up into the soft fabric covering her knees. It wasn't supposed to be seeping between her fingertips where her field of vision was growing fuzzy.

No, she was supposed to go into labour when Itachi was here, beside her or at least somewhere close by. She was giving birth to a new Uchiha, in which her baby's future grandparents were eagerly waiting for their granddaughter to spoil rotten. Mikoto had already taken Sakura shopping dozens of times for maternity wear and happily helped in any way she could.

While Fugaku was interested in the new heir, he couldn't hide his growing smile from his two sons for long. He was getting older and it seemed with age, he was finally lightening up. He on numerous occasions visited Sakura to make sure she was doing well, saying little but letting his caring gestures speak in his stead.

"Naruto!" she cried.

Her eyes opened and closed again, she couldn't call for them anymore. The darkness eating away at her consciousness was too consuming. She couldn't call out to Itachi. He was gone and there was nothing she could do.

As she twitched on the ground, struggling to keep awake, the front door carelessly flew open and her over zealous blond teamate came in, followed by Sai.

"Oi Sakura chan! We're back!" he called.

She could hear him from the living room yelling through her home and wanted nothing more than to run and cling to him but, in her drowsy state, she could barely move her lips.

"Sakura?" was Sai's soft voice. She could hear the growing concern clearly.

Finally, footsteps came crashing into the kitchen followed by a strangled gasp.

"Sai!" Naruto cried, running over to his fallen teamate.

Within seconds, the artist ran into the kitchen, "Oh God, Sakura," he murmured running over beside his friends and kneeling down.

The words of a hospital and Tsunade made it to her ears before she opened her eyes to see two heads of blurry hair cloud her vision. She closed her lids again. When she opened them, three more dark blobs of inky brown and black crowded her sight.

The voices grew slow and broken. She was being lifted somewhere and a white light blinded her already drooping eye lids. The five blobs of different shades filled her vision and ran along side her body, probably wheeling on a gurney, until her eyes became unseeing and she faded from any sort of coherent thought.

* * *

They took her baby. 

They pried her little girl from her body. 

They took her daughter away from her.

They put her some sort of box or tray and carried her away.

They took her out in pieces and threw her away somewhere. 

She knew before she even woke up that she was no longer a mother. She wasn't going to have relieved teamates showing her a little bundle of blankets with her newborn in them. She knew and yet, she still opened her eyes.

She opened her eyes with tears in them.

Sai was the first one she saw. His lean form sitting next to her bed with his un gloved fingers gently gliding over her pale hand. His obsidian eyes quickly flicked over to her face as she opened her eyes.

"Where's…my…baby? Where's-" her words melted into a fit of tearful gasps when the artist quickly enveloped her into his lean and muscular embrace, wrapping his arms around her torso and pressing the back of her head into his chest. He sadly looked down at her arms coming up to rest against his chest and looked over her shoulder to see Naruto solemnly rising to move on the other side of the bed.

"Sakura chan," he whispered, stroking her upper thigh with his soothingly warm hand.

Again, she croaked, "Where's…my baby?"

Sai whispered against her hair calm hushes and kissed the side of her head. In all his years with team 7, he learned what few emotions he could but, seeing Sakura so distraught and broken awakened an innate sense to do whatever he could to comfort her. He didn't have to think of where his gestures and motions came from: they just happened and he openly welcomed the flood.

The door of her room opened and Sasuke slowly walked in with Yamato and Kakashi behind him.

She repeated the same questions over and over again, wishing someone would just tell her that her daughter was dead and yet, at the same time, praying no one would take away her ignorance. She clenched her fists in Sai's black zip up jacket and felt his grip around her shoulder tightening.

The rest of her teamates watched their only female sister and daughter break. There was no amount of training, ramen or jutsu that could heal what had been done.

"Where's she?" she tearfully bit out, searching for someone to ease her mind and fix what little bit of heart she had left.

No one answered.

For once, Naruto steeled himself silent. Sasuke moved behind his teamate turned sister and rested his head against her back, staring at her flushing skin while Kakashi sat uneasily at the foot of her bed. Yamato stood next to Sai's form and mimicked Naruto's motion on her leg, gently squeezing her knee to let her know they were all there.

Her voice quivered as salty bitter tears ran down her cheeks and dripped on Sai's shirt and pants, a few drops draining on his muscled bare stomach, "Where's Ita-"

"He's coming," was Naruto's raspy voice, cracking with unshed tears.

* * *

It was a hurried mission, one he had thankfully finished in record timing. He was already heading home to his pregnant wife when the ink hawk found him. The simple message of "Sakura needs you," was enough to break the travel time into a tenth of what it was back to the village.

When he arrived at the hospital, he wasn't greeted with cheery faces or "Congratulations," but dreary and sorrowful glances filled with sympathy. When he was directed toward his wife's room, he had no idea what to expect.

The door opened and all five of her teamates looked gravely up at his face. His stressed and chiselled features were more pronounced from the hours of endless running to make it back in time to see his wife. His dark eyes followed each hoarse and pained face until he settled on his wife's now more slender body curled up in Sai's embrace, fitfully trying to sleep while he held her fast against his chest.

Sasuke was the first to push his chair from the bed side and quietly walk up to him, revealing the reason he was told to go home, "….She's gone, brother," was his awkward reply. 

Itachi's world stopped. He knew his brother was trying to put the news as delicately as possible but, it was in vain. How could you sugar coat 'Your daughter's dead?' He didn't know and neither did anyone else.

As calmly as he could, he inched his way over to his wife's form. The artist nodded slowly and whispered into her ear, "Sakura…Itachi's here," while silently slipping off from the bed, allowing Itachi room to sit in his spot.

Without so much as a grumble or moan, two glossy jade eyes opened. Not another word was spoken as he pressed her body forcefully to his, stroking her darkened moonlit hair and letting her tears drip onto the exposed junction between his shoulder and neck. He pressed needful kisses to the side of her head, letting his eyes close and his brows frown.

"….She's gone," Sakura gasped into his neck, her hands clawing at the back of his shirt and wringing the fabric, "they took her…they….."

Her words were lost but, he knew. He understood. There was no daughter waiting for him in a little hospital bassinet. And there was no loving and cheery wife cooing over their daughter. 

There was no new family.

Only a broken one.

* * *

A few weeks later, Sakura was released. Itachi didn't take the academy job as he said he would but, no one blamed him. Sakura tried to resume her normal life as best she could but, it would be a while before things ever went back to the way they were.

Every night Itachi would comfort his wife and every night she would comfort him. They both lost what they wanted most and no 'There's always next time,' or 'We'll just try again,' made them feel any better. The damage had been done. They lost one child and, no matter what Tsunade's explanation was, being just a rare case, made them want to take the chance again so soon.

They stood now standing in what should've been their daughter's room. The rainbow of clothes still hung in the closet, all packed in bags to keep dust away while the crib was finally covered with a dark tarp. The little music boxes and mobiles were stuffed into drawers and the pacifiers with matching bottles and bibs were folded neatly into plastic bins.

They stared one last time into their daughter's room. 

"We'll get through this right?" Sakura asked, staring up at her husband and taking his large calloused hand in hers.

"Yes," he nodded, "we will."

"We can…try…again," she whispered, still holding back the tears.

"Yes….next time."

They closed the door. 

* * *

I'm really sorry this ruined your day with its sadness but, don't worry, there will be HAPPY one shots coming up. I'm getting better at juggling tennis with school and writing and NHS and more stuff ness. Yes. Well, I'm sorry I killed her but, I wasn't in a very happy mood so, this is what happened.

Leave a review and wait till the next HAPPY one shot!

Thanks, Slyvia...GONE!


	3. A New Start

Hey guys, Slyvia Here!

Okay, so I'm back from like months of crappy school and hecticness. So, here's a happy drabble of ItaSaku ness. School is officially out for ever for me! I'm going away to college but from now until August my updates should be pretty weekly. I'll be finishing all of my stories and yeah, I'm pretty happy!

Enjoy and REVIEW!

* * *

The first time he noticed her was when she was standing alongside the Kyuubi container, easily evading his genjutsu and narrowing her eyes at him

The first time he noticed her was when she was standing alongside the Kyuubi container, easily evading his genjutsu and narrowing her eyes at him. He figured she was under the impression of what his little brother had told her, that miserable tale of his poor and pathetic life of revenge and hardship. One that he was responsible for yet: he was protecting Sasuke from the Uchiha clan's disastrous coup d'etat.

When he glimpsed at her cool jade eyes, he saw the love and devotion she had for her teamates, both the Kyuubi and his brother. He felt slightly envious of the petit viper who would willingly strike at any malicious enemy intended to kill or harm her loved ones. He wished he had had such relations.

But, that time she was just a Chuunin hell bent on saving her blond friend and rescuing the other. That time, she wasn't anything more than pawn in Konoha's shinobi world.

The second time she saw her however, she was neither pawn nor naïve child but, a seasoned kunoichi. It appeared she knew of the real story behind his eminent defection from Konoha, probably the courtesy of his sadistic teacher: Madara. He had heard through the grapevine and from Kisame that both Pein and the immortal Uchiha had been killed during the last battle against Konoha. It was both Naruto and Sasuke who delivered the final blows to the two Godlike shinobi while Kisame also mused about the fiery medic nin who single handily killed Konan, not an easy feat by any means.

And so, even while Itachi was recovering from his own battle with his little brother, that same little medic stumbled upon his hidden cave. Kisame, still able to escape from the bloody battle, had not only returned to help heal him but also nursed his own wounds. They both knew there would be no peace for either of them if Konoha found out about their existence, Kisame being an S class criminal for his other various crimes and Itachi not knowing how much of his true story Tsunade or his own brother knew. While he wished to return to his home, such a luxury was unattainable. He really had no desire to arrive at the welcoming gates to have a Chidori presented through his chest.

And so, when she arrived at their cave, suffering from her own superficial wounds, did Itachi really curse his own fate.

But it seemed, she was wise enough to realize the mistaken hostility between Sasuke and himself and therefore, did not attack but simply stared. He remembered the docile yet sharp minded girl from long ago and now, having graciously filled out her mind set of him and her body, she seemed willing to turn a blind eye towards him. He figured she would leave and he would never know anything more about the woman but, much to his surprise, she marched right over to him and healed his long term wounds as if they were nothing more than childhood scratches.

He remembered her caringly warm eyes gazing down at his own passive coal ones with mild interest. It seemed she had much to ask him, for which he prompted her curiosity.

And what a curious answer he received.

"I had a feeling you two weren't dead."

He laughed. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he actually laughed let alone smiled.

"Did you now," he mused.

"…Something seemed off about this whole war."

And so, with the light hearted woman tending to his broken body, they began their little affair. It was in her calm and cool demeanour from which he found out that his brother, still adjusting to his new life knowledge, survived the battle. Apparently, so did the kyuubi boy.

He was fascinated with her ability to forget all the harm and damage he'd knowingly caused both Sasuke and Naruto and, instead of berating him or acting like a bratty child who regaled in the supremacy of Konoha, just talked with him. She was unaffected to hear of Kisame's story of survival when he should've been killed amongst Pein and the others and only said it was to his benefit Gai was still under the impression he had beaten the blue haired man.

"Indeed," was his smug reply. He recalled his blue skinned partner returning rather gruffly about the green spandex beast 'defeating' him and pledged that if he ever saw that pain in the ass again, he would take his time in ripping him to shreds with his Samehada blade.

At that recollection, the pink haired shinobi giggled, "That'd be something worth watching."

The more and more time she spent retelling stories of the past year after the big battle, the more he became entranced by her presence. It had been so long since he'd been a part of the real living world and she provided the cleanest breath of fresh air to his deathly body. It was after her medical help that he was fully able to recover, both physically and mentally.

She stayed for a few days, after each passing sunset sighing and saying one more day away wouldn't hurt her nation. Seeing as how the Akatsuki was no more, minus the dulled survivors of Itachi and Kisame, Konoha was retiring into a peaceful place. Missions were far and few in between with the shinobi sometimes finding themselves out of work. Sakura, while highly regarded as the most skilled kunoichi of the great wars, was often sent on missions to neighbouring villages to survey damage and train new medics.

But, she was growing tired of needless trips. Each nation was resolved to finding peaceful treaties with each other. They did not want to start another long battle where any number of the Tailed beasts would be used against them and so, with great difficulty among the few remaining relics of the old world, war between the great shinobi nations was discarded.

"It's peaceful now," Sakura smiled, "no one has to worry anymore."

Itachi nodded and sat against the wall of the cave, chuckling to himself that the Akatsuki's main goal was once to eliminate all wars by creating a massive battle and, now, a year later after their defeat, peace reigned.

"I see."

And it was that night Itachi finally felt alive again. In the dwindling moments of their makeshift fire, he took the pink haired medic. It wasn't aggressive and needy but, just two pale war torn bodies moving against each other. They long ago decided they were not enemies anymore and therefore, able to indulge in each other's warmth.

She watched his dark and compassionate eyes roam over her naked body, almost like savouring each inch of skin and supple curves against his calloused hands. Her moans of pleasure ricocheted off the cave's walls and fuelled his desire to make her raspy voice beg and scream his name.

In the darkness of the cave, her nails scraped along the rigid contours of his back while his ran down her sides, caressing the soft swells of her aroused breasts and finding their way to her hidden innocence. His lips were so silky warm that she couldn't help but nibble and pant against them; he was so skilled and fluid with all his movements that she felt protected and safe within his arrogance.

It was the way his powerful thrusts crippled her body with sinful lust that she grunted out her release, shuddering around his engorged length and milking his pale flesh with her own slick walls. He was soon to follow with a heavy pant and shivering muscles.

They continued their sexual romps for hours. Unlike any man she'd ever known, Itachi seemed to need her in more than just a sexual way. He longed for a caressing touch and warm heart to ease the pain he felt within his own. While he was still cold and relentless in his own personal hell, he allowed her to break down his guard. He only felt peace when he was lodged deep inside her body and encased within her warmth.

And that was how it was. Kisame still hadn't returned and the days turned into weeks of sex. Neither seemed to mind the haziness of their intercourse or felt the need to feel out of place with the other. They used each other for whatever reason and explored each other's body with passion and heated sin, taking what the other offered with greedy lust.

It was in during the aftermath of several animalistic rounds of sex that Itachi fully came to terms with his mind and its need for the rosette woman. Never had he felt so calm and tranquil as he did with her and, with her pending departure, he didn't want to let go. She became his from the moment he took her purity and love and he was determined to keep what he claimed.

Her absent trailing hands over his back soothed his heightened and flexed muscles. His lips brushed against the curve of her neck and shoulder with his tongue trailing down her perspiring skin. His teeth gently grazed the flushed skin as his hands smoothed down her sides, one stopping to cup one pert and soft breast and the other to settle on her hip. She hoarsely moaned at his fingers running over the taught nipple as his lips quipped in a smirk against her skin.

"Itachi," she breathlessly whispered, pushing her pelvis against his growing member. Her scent of arousal was unmistakable and he could already sense the coil of pent up sexual drive inside her womb, ready to reach its peak and release itself.

But, before he gave into the throes of bliss, he raised his head and let his chest sink down on her body, "…Stay."

"What?" she questioned, focusing her shocked emerald eyes upon his dark ebony ones.

When he did not repeat his statement, her viridian orbs narrowed and her brows furrowed in annoyance, "You want me…to stay?"

"Yes."

"Wh-"

"Is it not obvious?"

His comment baffled her. Surely Uchiha Itachi did not love her. That was impossible, he was the most cold, harsh and……no. No, he wasn't. For the past few weeks she found the man Sasuke had once described as a cruel and heartless murderer to be nothing more than a stoic and composed man, never utilising the bare minimum of energy for emotions or expressions. He was usually quiet and reserved, yet so polite he seemed a part of high aristocracy although; Sakura figured he still technically was.

She stared dumbfounded at his impassive features. Stay? With him? She had tried to quell the rising comfort of Itachi while she slept next to him, contentedly blissful in his warm embrace but, now that he admitted to feeling somewhat the same way, what was she to do? She loved how he touched and kissed her body, never shy about exploring the expanse of skin but, what would happen?

Kisame still was unaware of her presence and she figured the missing nin wouldn't care too much but, what about Konoha? She still had all her family and friends there and, if she didn't return, they would definitely send out ANBU teams to retrieve her. If she did stay with Itachi, they would come after her and there would never be peace for the two of them.

He saw the confusion between both choices in her eyes and quickly spoke, "Konoha will not come after you."

"Yes they will," she swiftly replied.

"Not if they believe you have died."

Was he insinuating that she fake her own death just to be with him? Just how much thought had he put into this?

"You've really considered this…." She trailed, raising a hand to caress the side of his face. His eyes softened at her touch and she could vaguely understand the serene feelings he was confronted with. She never realized how her presence provided a simple oasis of paradise in his lonely life.

He lowered his lips down to taste her own, possessively taking a hold of her tongue and sucking it into his own mouth. She was his and only his. No other man would feel let alone see what he had claimed, "You are mine," he arrogantly whispered against her lips.

She then realized what type of situation she'd gotten herself into. Itachi had everything stripped from his life: his family, friends, village and now, when he was so close to losing the one person and thing he valued, he was reacting. He was not about to let another treasure slip through his grasp, he'd already lost so much but…..what would their life be like?

Would he simply use her for sex? Or would there be something more that would only take time to reveal about the elusive Uchiha? Could she really stay and lead a happy life with this man?

"And what would happen?" she sadly questioned, choosing to ignore his possessive statement before.

"…I do not know."

"We can't live in a cave," she reasoned.

He smirked against the skin of her neck at her use of 'we.' At least she was considering his forward notion.

"I know."

His simple answers threatened to make her hair fall out. She wanted so much more in life than being a ninja. She wanted to live in peace and not on the run from whatever villains would be after Itachi, she wanted a home with a stable foundation that she could place family and friend's pictures upon the walls- not some dingy cave or run down inn that would suffice for a few nights.

But, most of all, she wanted a family. She wanted children to love and protect. She wanted to watch them grow up and have the future which so many of her friends died for. What would Itachi do if he was given the gift of a child? She knew the stories of his monstrosity false but, he was so cold and uncaring about the world anymore that: was it possible for him to love her or even his own child?

She sighed.

She couldn't deny that she was attracted to him both physically and emotionally but, was her seemingly one sided love enough? Would it be enough to sustain her contentment with the missing nin?

"Come back to Konoha," she murmured.

"You know I can not-"

"Yes you can," she interjected, "Sasuke…he…he's changed and he understands. The elders will let you stay and you can come back and-"

"I can not go back Sakura."

The finality of his words left very little choice for her. But, then it hit her. All the things she wanted were still just an illusion. Would the perfect life she dreamt about be waiting for her back in Konoha? Sasuke was still torn over the war and seemed more lifeless than anything else. Naruto always loved her but; she couldn't and wouldn't take away the love from Hinata. She knew it would only be a matter of time before they realized each other and she swore to her violet haired friend that she would make her blond teamate see and understand.

So really, what was waiting for her?

Her acceptance left her mouth in a fiery kiss to her raven haired lover. They couldn't be considered the normal pair but, with how strange and momentous as her life was turning out to be, she wanted to take a risk. She knew everything she once knew would change but, being with Itachi seemed…right. It felt good to be needed and wanted and, at least while her time with him was happening, she would find happiness.

She smiled into his lips as his grip around her body tightened. A stray tear of fear, love, and joy trickled down her cheek as Itachi skilfully made love to her.

It took only a few more days before Kisame waltzed back into the cave, laughing to himself about finding a few means of money and lodgings. But when he saw his once Akatsuki partner sleeping next to the pink haired medic who defeated Konan not too long ago, he could only gawk.

"Well…I'll be damned," he murmured.

Sakura was surprised to find the shark man so hospitable but, considering she wasn't trying to kill him, it wasn't that shocking. He merely grinned and sighed when he realized she would be accompanying them for the rest of their journey, for however long that would be.

So, within the next few days, Sakura left with the two rogue ninjas.

* * *

The next year had gone by fast for the medic nin. She stared out at the coastal home she helped create along the border of a neighbouring village, one in which the name had been forgotten and the woes of war had never touched. It was the perfect place for the three missing nin to start over without the threat of Konoha or any other nation finding them. Sakura's apparent death had been mourned by all of Konoha, most not understanding and others allowing whatever mysteries to figure themselves out.

It was strange to see the two remaining Akatsuki members retire their lives to nothing more than peaceful villagers, only gathering what they needed from town and occasionally sparing between bouts of strained boredom. While Sakura watched the two casually converse, the strain of their once Akatsuki business like partnership evolved into more of a camaraderie. Kisame always provided the conversation starters and crude jokes while Itachi nodded along, sometimes smiling contentedly to himself over whatever amusing quip his partner made.

Sakura busied herself with healing the various villagers and helping at the herb gardens. While most claimed to not to know who she was, she was fascinated by their loyalty for her. It was impossible in the shinobi world not to recognize her pink hair and yet, they never gave her more than a simple smile and understanding nod. It seemed this tiny village respected her need to disappear from her old life and were more than happy to welcome her into theirs.

Itachi remained by her side as both her lover and even as much as her friend. He was a very active listener when he wanted to be and, while they never said it aloud in words to each other, she felt his love. The simple three word phrase 'I love you' was never needed in their relationship. Neither she nor he needed the labelling and were happy just to be surrounded by the other's warmth.

Sakura often wondered about her friends back home. What was going on in Konoha? Did Naruto become the sixth Hokage? She wanted desperately to know about her teamates but, at the chance of ruining her now near perfect dream, she couldn't go back.

She gently tugged at the worn fabric covering her bare form. Itachi's oversized shirt did little to warm her nude body from the morning's chill and she crossed her arms for the two halves to stay in place. She watched the sunrise creep across the pristine waters and dust the random billowy clouds with pinks and light oranges in mute fascination, Sai would've loved to paint this scenery.

Her tranquil smile widened when two arms engulfed her in warmth. His parted lips trailed down her neck and settled on her exposed shoulder, "Itachi," she whispered.

"Hmm," he hummed against her skin. The rough fabric of his pants tickled the backs of her legs as she turned around in his embrace.

She ran a pale hand down the side of his face, fingertips gently pressing into his angular jaw and sifting through his hair. His clouded obsidian orbs danced in mischief at her little grin when he lowered his hold to the small of her back, pushing her body snugly against his.

She stared into his face and decided, no matter how much she missed Konoha and everyone there, she had something more important here. She didn't need to go back to her childhood village to find peace and contentment, no, she had everything she needed. Konoha had nothing left to give her anymore.

She raised her body on the balls of her feet and pressed her lips against her lover's, gently shutting her eyes while she ran her fingers through his loosened locks and pulling his face down against hers. Her tongue gently danced across his and brushed along the top row of fine teeth before she released his lips. She let her breath mingle against his and pressed her forehead to his, nuzzling his nose and tenderly smiling.

Yes, this was where she was meant to be.

A sudden coo alerted both former shinobi of a third presence, "Come," Itachi's strong tenor spoke as he led them from the open terrace to the source

Sakura never missed the way his eyes softened when he heard their daughter's little whimpers. She was still so tiny, barely a few days old, and yet, Itachi's cold demeanour was washing away everyday he saw his little girl. It seemed out of character for him to care so much for their little baby but, when he held her, the amusement and thankfulness in his eyes said otherwise.

Shisome was their new beginning. She was Itachi's redemption and Sakura's love.

Sakura smiled down at their awaking daughter with her light jade eyes watching the world around her, curious like her father and with the warmth and comfort of her mother. She was the perfect blend of Itachi's self containment and Sakura's fire. Itachi's fingers lightly ran over the already thick yet feathery raven hair on his child's head in fascination that he could've made such an innocent and beautiful baby.

It was true, he never told Sakura that he did love her but, their child together, that was all they needed.

* * *

"What do we do?" Sai calmly asked, watching the terrace become devoid of any presence.

"Kakashi?" Yamato pressed.

"We go back," Sasuke interjected, "….and we tell Tsunade we didn't find anything."

They were thoroughly shocked at Sasuke's tranquil answer and were even more confounded by the relaxed smile crossing his pale features. If anything, they thought he'd try and confront Itachi. It had been months since he came to terms with the ninja war but, at seeing Itachi alive and well, they thought Sasuke would snap and go after him.

"But…but, Sakura chan-"

"When she's ready," Kakashi cut the blond future Hokage off, "she'll come back."

Their student's sly defection from Konoha to this more peaceful and beautiful life was still shocking but, if she was happy and content then, who could take that away from her? Kisame's presence was still thoroughly disconcerting and when the blue shark seemed apt to even care for their student made them cringe and chuckle at the same time. However two seemingly menacing Akatsuki members changed into retired civillians was beyond any of them.

"Hey," Naruto sadly smiled into the morning's orange rays, "do you think she's-"

"They'll take care of each other," the copy nin nodded, turning away from the simple home along the coast and picking up his tattered back pack.

And with that, the five shinobi in understanding and left the small village, peacefully content with their new knowledge.

* * *

So, I toyed with the ending and decided I liked this one better. I have another ending but, it's really different.

Shisome means "new beginning."

Since everything about Itachi has been revealed, his character even as how we have percieved him has been possibly askew. I don't think he is as dark and murderous as we've portrayed him before so, here he is! He's exactly caring and loving but, I think he'd be a good dad.

Whatever, Slyvia--Over and Out!


	4. The Babysitters

Okay, I'm back!

College starts soon so I will try to adjust to the new scheduling.

Here is another story, it's a two shot that I've been writing for a while! Enjoy!

* * *

"Jeez, you two look terrible," Naruto blatantly said, grimacing at the large purpling bags under Sakura's eyes and Itachi's own waning features.

Sakura tried to roll her eyes but the jade irises simply shuttered within her lids while Itachi's own hesitantly glared, "Idiot," their pink haired teamate muttered.

Sasuke couldn't remember a time when he saw his elder brother so tired and defeated. It was his prerogative to be invincible and able to function in the grimiest, most god forsaken conditions imaginable to human beings. But this time, he seemed ready to crack and fall apart at any time. With his dishevelled hair messily framing his pale face and his wrinkled clothes appearing to hang off his lanky body, he looked as though he had just come back from war.

But, he looked better than his wife, now trying to painfully keep her swollen eyes open longer than a few minutes. It was an uphill battle she wanted nothing more than to fail.

Their only female teamate rested her head against Itachi's shoulder, absently gazing ahead at her two senseis sitting across from her on the couch. Her pink hair seemed to have been loosely braided but, in her sleep absent state, was mussed and tousled. Her clothes consisted of one of Itachi's large shirts and a pair of charcoal shorts, possibly belonging to Itachi as well.

"How's everything Sakura?" Yamato politely asked, his underlying question drawing her attention from their artist teamate sitting in a large armchair.

A heavy sigh raised her chest as her lips grudgingly moved, "It's alright…feels better than before."

"That's good to hear," Kakashi replied while Yamato nodded and fixed her with a warm smile.

A small whimper rang through the living room full of Sakura's teamates. Her ears tingled and her body stiffened along with her husband's, tensely waiting for the tiny gasping cries to follow.

Sasuke looked from his brother's writhen face to the little bundle in Sai's strong arms that had caused two dangerous shinobi so much grief and happiness.

The artist softly smiled down at the baby within his arms, the flushed skin of his two tiny fists twitching with his discomfort, "Oh you're alright," he amusedly cooed, oblivious to the shocked glances of his four male teamates and the caring smile of his female one, "Go back to sleep, you're fine Seishou."

The artist adjusted the infant within his arms, carefully rocking him and judging the whimper to be a basic cry to switch positioning. As smoothly as he could, he rested the child against his shoulder, letting the baby quiet his little cries into his chest.

"Woah," Naruto admonished, still in awe over the usually ignorant and naïve shinobi acting emotionally in touch with the child.

Sakura continued to grin over at her teamate until his dark eyes glanced up to catch her jade ones. A small true smile graced his lips and she tightly nodded. With a slight twinge of pain, she shifted her position against Itachi: a small contorted expression that did not go unnoticed by her fellow teamates and husband.

"Are you sure you're alright Sakura?" Sasuke asked, looking over to his 'sister.'

"Hmm," she hummed and carelessly flicked her wrist to signal there was no need to worry over her.

They all knew about how hard the delivery had been for her. The baby was born a few months before he was scheduled and the early labour caused their teamate some life threatening haemorrhaging. They almost lost her but, being the stubborn and persistent woman she was, she pulled through

Kakashi and Yamato remembered standing by Itachi's side as his baby boy was cleaned and wrapped with blankets, his face portraying that of the happiest man in the world but then turning to one of complete horror and fear when Sakura's heart monitor flashed and screamed at blazing speeds.

It was in that moment Sasuke saw his brother's life ripped from his body. It never really occurred to him, Naruto, Sai or his two senseis how much he needed and loved Sakura until she was almost torn from his life.

"You should get more sleep," the blond future Hokage nodded, crossing his arms as if he was making some big discovery.

"…Easier said than done," was Itachi's sighing raspy voice.

Naruto shrugged and stretched his mouth into a broad smile, "Tch, how hard can one baby be?"

At his words, Sakura's head slowly shot up, her jade eyes reclaiming their frightening anger and disposition they held as a genin. She simply glowered at her teamate, shrinking the tall and muscular man into nothing more than a scared puppy running to hide behind its master, but before she could retort, Sasuke spoke, "I agree. I mean, I get that Sakura's tired but, Itachi, you can't handle a little baby?"

"We can handle this," Sakura spat, her fatigue being forced into the back of her mind, "It's always-"

"Relax Sakura," Kakashi smooth voice interrupted, "Sasuke didn't say anything against you." His non sharingan eye narrowed toward the Uchiha. It was no secret the five of her teamates scrutinized anything he did. Even though they grew to like him after Sakura had announced their first date, albeit threatening to kill every single bachelor she came into contact with, they still wanted to be fiercely protective of her. She didn't know why but, they just did it, much to Itachi's annoyance.

"You're insulting my husband," she grumbled, being pulled back by Itachi's arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"Well he should be taking more care of Seishou," Yamato sternly reprimanded, crossing his arms across his jonin vest, "you should be resting. This isn't healthy for you."

Before Sakura could say anything more to her teamates accusing her husband of mal family care, he spoke up, "Maybe you would like to look after Seishou for the weekend."

She looked up to see his dark eyes narrowing; the anger that wasn't apparent in his voice was clearly visible in his eyes. She knew her teamates were just worried and concerned about her wellbeing but, their over protectiveness was bordering on rude and insulting. He was an amazing father, seemingly determined to be everything and more than his own. While he was a stoic man by nature, he softened for her and their son and, even though none of her teamates could see that, he was the only man she ever wanted to raise a family with.

"Well?" he tried not to growl but, his voice was edged with broiling fury. They had gone too far in questioning his care for his wife and he had had just about enough of their accusations of his parenting practices.

Her teamates seemed to consider his offer, each stealing glances at each other before looking to the artist ninja still holding Seishou. He was the only one who didn't anger Itachi, much to everyone's shock. Sakura didn't know if it was because of his naivety or if he really did think more of the Uchiha than the rest of her team but Itachi seemed to favour him even over his own brother. He calmly took count of the resounding nods and smiled a sweet smile over to his teamate, "We'll do it. You two could use the rest."

"Sai's right," Sasuke snickered, ignoring the death glare from his older brother.

"Yeah, but how about a few more days?" Naruto cockily asked.

"Just until Sakura feels more rested," Sai smiled, "we can do it."

Sakura was thankful he didn't decide to call her by any of his nicknames and Itachi replied with a quick glance down at his wife's exhausted face, "Alright."

"We'll go get his stuff!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically, jumping up from his seat to grab Sasuke's arm and drag him from his position next to Sakura.

He simply smirked over at his brother in an obvious challenge and followed the ramen obsessed blond down the hall to the baby's room, "I'd better help them before they destroy something," Sakura admonished, placing her hand on Itachi's thigh to help give her leverage to rise from the couch.

He rose with her and cautiously held onto her arm until she steadied her balance before she started to stagger over to where her teamate was holding her son.

She nodded and tenderly took her baby from Sai's shoulder and rested him against her chest, his little legs curling against her new warmth and his head tilting slightly into her neck where he rested on his cheek. Sai touched one of the little fists contently lying on their mother's shoulder and followed Itachi into the kitchen along with Yamato and Kakashi.

* * *

"So, what do we need Sakura chan?" Naruto bounced around the baby's room, scouring through their open closets full of tiny clothes while Sakura ran her tired hands over her son's back.

She sighed and began to run off the list of things they needed, "there are diapers over there," she pointed in which Naruto grabbed two armloads and placed them in a large blue duffel bag as Sasuke growled and organized them to fit, "Get a few changes of clothes," again she pointed at the closet and Naruto threw a few under shirts, bottoms and pyjama sets over to Sasuke who folded them and looked to Sakura.

She softly kissed the side of her son's head as he squirmed a bit in her grasp, "I don't have a travel crib fo-"

"Don't worry about that," Naruto widely grinned, "Yamato or Sai can make one. We'll just take some blankets for him."

"Grab that mobile," she instructed but decided to explain with the curious and quizzical glances they fixed her with, "I don't think you'd like to sing him to sleep."

"Right," the younger Uchiha softly smiled, waiting until Naruto threw the plastic contraption of little bears over to him.

"Umm," she hummed, trying to think of what they could possibly need, "Oh, you have to go get his bath."

"His what?" the two shinobi asked.

"Well you can't just stick him in the shower can you," she growled, deprivation of sleep finally weighing her patience down, "It's his own bath. The box is in the bathroom and the instructions are with it."

Sasuke nodded and walked over to the bathroom, "What else?" Naruto asked.

"His regular diaper bag is over there," she pointed, "It has all his wipes and a mat-"

"I got it Sakura chan," Naruto laughed.

She tiredly hummed her acknowledgement and walked over to one of the drawers, pulling it out a few pacifiers and rattle toys, "Here, take these," she adjusted the baby on her shoulder and closed the drawer only to open the one below it and grab a few new packs of baby bottles.

The blond watched her curiously as Sasuke came back with a medium sized grey box with a picture of a baby in a bath printed on the side, "This is it right?" he asked, dropping the box to the ground beside the bag and waiting for Sakura to nod her head.

"Okay, you got everything I think," She yawned, "If you need anything-"

"Don't worry Sakura chan we'll be fine," Naruto smiled going to reach for the bottles.

"Take that stuff," she interjected, "I just….need to make sure you have everything."

Both shinobi nodded and grabbed the bags on the floor and the box, carrying it down the hall and into the kitchen where Itachi was instructing the rest of team seven on the feeding, sleeping and bathing times for Seishou. They listened acutely and nodded when he told them what to do when he started to cry and what sleeping position to use.

When Sasuke and Naruto entered he spoke again, "Where's Sakura?"

"She said she's just making sure we got everything," Sasuke replied.

Itachi nodded and gave Kakashi the list of times and instructions he wrote, watching the copy nin stuff them into his pocket and wait for further commands, "I'll go get Seishou."

"We'll come with-"

"No," Itachi forcefully growled, narrowing his eyes, "Just stay here."

They all stared confusedly back at the Uchiha as his back faded from their sight down the hall and they heard a door open and close.

"What are they doing?" Naruto whispered candidly over to one of his senseis.

"I don't know," Kakashi sighed, "they're really exhausted."

"Yeah," Sai nodded.

They waited what seemed like forever to Naruto, until Sakura and Itachi emerged with a small bag and Seishou still asleep on his mother's shoulder. They told Itachi they would be staying at Sasuke's home, since it was closest to Itachi and Sakura and had less artist's supplies and ramen wrappers than the others. Itachi nodded and handed Sasuke the bag, "Put this in the fridge when you get home."

Sasuke knew better than to question his brother and shook his head in agreement, "Is that it?"

"Yes," the elder Uchiha replied.

"Bye little man," Sakura smiled, turning her head to place a gentle kiss on her son's head, "be good and we'll see you in a few days. I love you," she whispered against his soft and billowy ebony hair, letting Itachi lift him from her shoulder.

Sasuke watched his brother smile softly down at his son and whisper something inaudible against his head. The younger brother raised an eyebrow when Itachi lifted his drowsy eyes and gave a soft smirk, "What?" Sasuke asked.

His brother stretched his feral smirk into a soft smile and shrugged, confusing his little brother even more.

Itachi pressed a kiss to the infant's forehead and brushed his nose over Seishou's, making the baby give a light gurgle. Sakura giggled at her son's bright jade eyes opening to look over his father's shoulder until Naruto moved to take the baby into his arms, vigilantly supporting the child's head against his body.

"Okay, well, we're off," the blond laughed, allowing Yamato to wrap a blanket around the baby.

Sakura nodded and longingly glanced at her teamate holding her son. She had never been away from him, seeing as how she was still on maternity leave from the hospital and on direct orders from Tsunade to rest and take as much of a vacation as she felt like. Itachi had been ordered to do the same and both shinobi had yet to be away from their son, for Itachi more than a few hours while his wife never left him, even at his incessant pleas, she never budged.

"Don't worry Sakura," Sasuke smiled, "we'd never let anything happen to him."

Sakura hesitantly nodded and the younger Uchiha lightly kissed her on the cheek, whispering for her to get some sleep and not to worry. Sai did the same and Yamato and Kakashi followed, all fixing her with their same concerned and stern stares while Naruto carefully leaned over to give his childhood crush a kiss on the forehead, "Just get some sleep. We'll be just a few blocks down."

Both shinobi nodded and took the bags of various newborn necessities, quietly opening the door and exiting the house, leaving Sakura and Itachi to wonder about the new found quiet in their home.

Itachi had to quickly catch his wife before she tried to sprint forward in her attempt to go after their son, "Sakura, he'll be fine," he pulled her into his chest and brushed his lips over her hair, "you need to rest. You're not fully healed yet."

"But, but, what if he thinks we abandoned him or something? I can't leave him!" she fiercely protested, "He could get a rash or get sick and-"

"Sakura," came Itachi's strong but slightly amused voice, "everything's going to be alright."

"They don't know what to do. I want to go get-"

"They're five jonin," her husband interjected, "I think they'll figure it out or at least go to someone who knows."

"You're not helping," she grumbled, wrestling against the Uchiha's vice like grip on her arms.

He softly chuckled at his wife's determination. It pleased him to no end at her vicious protective nature towards their son. No matter what, she was always going to protect their child and it made him love her even more. He had read books discreetly while she was pregnant about hormonal women and what course of action to take once the baby was born. He had even talked to his father about having a pregnant woman and all the cravings and tantrums to expect and he remembered a sage piece of advice each book and person he talked to gave him: mama bear will always protect her cub.

He smirked at the thought. He was seeing the action take place before his very eyes, "you need sleep."

"I need my son," she countered.

He ignored her darkening eyes and lowered his lips to brush over her ear, "we have a few days to ourselves," he seductively whispered, "maybe I should remind you of how we conceived Seishou."

Her body unwound from its tense and stiff pose. She knew the actual act in itself was impossible in her highly sensitive state but, nonetheless, Itachi always managed to win her over.

She glared up at her husband and his lusting eyes and, with a small sigh, relaxed completely in his arms.

She didn't want to listen to him but, figuring he was stronger than her in this state decided to adhere by his request and relaxed in his arms, "You need to get some sleep," he whispered, gathering her weakening body in his arms and carrying her to their bedroom.

She clung to her husband's lean body and let him deposit her on their bed without breaking his hold on her body. He fell to her side and wrapped his arms around her body, letting her head fall against his broad chest and her legs tangle with his, her thigh resting in between his and her arms contorting within his hold. He ran his lips against her forehead and watched until her eyes heavily closed and her breathing evened, telling him she was in deep sleep.

He smiled against her messy pink hair and pulled her even closer into his embrace before allowing sleep to claim his mind as well.

* * *

"So," Naruto trailed, looking down at the little baby in Sasuke's arms, "what do we do now?"

The shinobi fixed the blond with an annoyed and ridiculous glance before collectively staring down at the sleeping infant. Even though they acted as if they knew exactly what to do and raising a newborn was second nature….they didn't have a clue.

What did they do next? Seishou was just sleeping, which was easy enough for the time being but, what were they supposed to do when he woke up? Would he be hungry or need a diaper change? Would he scream and cry or would he just stare at them with the same stupefied expression they had now?

"Is this all he does?" the blond asked again.

"He's sleeping loser," Sasuke growled, hoping he was being quiet enough for his nephew, "what more do you want him to do?"

"Well…he's kind of boring."

"Naruto," Kakashi sighed, side glancing Sai and Yamato who both dropped their heads in their hands and repeatedly rolled their eyes, "put a lid on it."

"I'm just saying Kakashi sensei that if this is all he does then, why are Itachi and Sakura chan so tired? I don't get it."

Sasuke looked up at his senseis and shrugged, "I don't know. He is really quiet…."

The other four shinobi nodded along with their teamate. A smirk found its' way across each of their faces, all thinking the exact same thought.

"This babysitting thing's going to be a piece of cake," was Naruto excited exclamation of their collective thoughts.

* * *

A strangled sob caught their attention. It was like the infant had caught onto their game and over estimation of him and welcomed their challenge, watching them lay all their cards on the table. And once they thought they had it won, he threw done the biggest trump they'd ever seen.

His little gasps turned into full blown cries with his jade eyes watering and scrunching closed as he squirmed in Sasuke's arms.

"He's probably hungry," Yamato reasoned, "Itachi told us to try and feed him if he starts crying."

Kakashi and Sai nodded, "I'll go find his bottle," the artist smiled, running to the Uchiha's kitchen to open the refrigerating bag Itachi had instructed them to keep cool.

He opened the bag to find about a dozen or so bottles of pale off white liquid packed securely inside the pack, expanding the size with each blue and clear bottle. He gently shook the bottle like Itachi had said and walked back into the living room, finding his teamates curiously standing around Sasuke, who seemed to be growing more tense than relieved when he arrived with the bottle in hand.

"Sasuke you need to feed him," Sai said, while thrusting the bottle in front of the younger Uchiha's face.

At seeing the container, Sasuke paled and quickly looked up at his teamates, "How do I do that?"

They all dropped their mouths, "You mean you don't know?!" Naruto exclaimed, earning more gasping cries from the baby.

"Then you do it!" the Uchiha harshly whispered.

"Sakura chan didn't show me how!"

"Relax," Yamato reproached, "you're scaring him."

The copy nin sighed and grabbed a small bib from one of the bags Sakura had given him, "I'll do it," he drawled, throwing the bib over his left shoulder and easing his arms under the infant's head and torso.

They all watched Kakashi carefully take the crying baby into his arms and cautiously motion to Sai to bring the bottle over. The artist slowly gave his sensei the bottle and observed the way he brought the tip to the baby's mouth, probing his lips until Seishou's eyes warily opened and he opened his mouth, allowing Kakashi to feed him.

Sasuke and Naruto let out a relieved sigh at the child eagerly sucking down his food. His soft suctioning sounds alerted the shinobi that they guessed right and he was hungry. They gazed at the little body with his covered hands settling on top of his blanket with great interest until Naruto spoke, "Hey…is that…milk?"

Sasuke turned to the Kyuubi container and furrowed his brows, "Yeah, what did you think it was?"

"No, no, I just thought….well….it's not, you know," he motioned with his bright blue eyes flickering in a general direction.

"What?" Yamato asked.

"Like, is it milk…from the store?"

"No," Sai observed the color of the liquid closely, "I don't think so."

Kakashi creased his forehead and questioned his former student further, "What are you talking about?"

Naruto chose to ignore the irritated glances and pressed his concern further, "Well, if it's not from the store then….where's it from?"

The four shinobi exchanged looks of confusion and gazed back at their teamate, "It's not from….is it Sakura chan's….breast milk?" he quietly asked.

Each of them stared down at Seishou, who was seemingly determined to finish his bottle, and paled. They really didn't need that mental image of their teamate or information. Ignorance was truly bliss and this new knowledge was a little more than they wanted to know.

"Shut up Dickless," was Sai's frowning reply.

A soft gurgle from the baby in Kakashi's arms re focused their attention. His chubby arms flicked into the air as he stopped drinking from the bottle, allowing the copy nin to pull the tip from his mouth and hand the container to Yamato, "Okay, that's finished," he announced, crinkling his only visible eye.

"Wait," Yamato started, "Itachi said you have to…pat his back?"

They all stared at the wood element user with the same confused face. Pat his back? Were they congratulating him?

"Pat his…oh, yeah," Kakashi laughed, "I remember," and with that, he awkwardly moved the tiny child to his shoulder and as lightly as he could, let his over sized hand run in smooth circles over Seishou's back.

"What's he supposed to do?" Naruto asked, walking behind his former sensei to glance at two bright jade eyes.

"I don't know," Yamato shook his head.

"Maybe he just falls asleep," Sai offered.

Naruto touched one of the covered fists of the baby and laughed, "He looks like Sakura chan with those eyes."

Sasuke nodded with an amused smile, "I wonder if he'll have the sharingan."

"Even if he doesn't," Kakashi chuckled, "I'm sure he'll have Sakura's strength."

At the thought of the little infant growing up to punch through walls with insane brute strength they all swallowed hard. Sasuke knew his brother didn't care about the sharingan, as his father and fellow clan members grumbled about, but, he imagined that on some level, Itachi wanted his son to inherit his bloodline trait. But, even with the sharingan, Sasuke could see his nephew becoming quite the prodigy child with not only his father's unique Uchiha abilities but with his mother's chakra control and medical jutsus.

He sighed and shook his head: Seishou would one day be a fearful shinobi and the only positive was he was fighting for Konoha and not against them.

Sai looked over to see Naruto attempting to play a game with Seishou and smirked, "Look, Dickless found someone with the same maturity to play with."

Sasuke snorted and quirked the ends of his lips at the blond head of spiky hair shooting up, "Sai you bastard!" Naruto shouted.

As soon as the angered words left his mouth, Seishou's eyes scrunched in fear and his little body trembled with sobs. The shinobi tensed and turned to glare at their blond haired friend, "Look what you did moron," Sasuke growled, "You scared him."

"I didn't mean to!" the future Hokage squeaked.

"Come on little man," Kakashi cooed, rocking on his legs in hopes of calming the child, "it's okay. It's alright buddy."

Still, the infant didn't stop his cries.

"What do we do now?" Sai whispered to Yamato.

Yamato shrugged and went to look through the bag Sakura and Itachi left them with. He fuddled through with the individual diapers set in rows and pulled out a bag of pacifiers and rattles.

"Here," he smiled, reaching to take a little bear rattle from the bag, "give this to him," he instructed Sasuke.

The raven haired man nodded and pushed Naruto out of the way, shaking the rattle, "Look Seishou, look," he cooed.

He shook the rattle towards the newborn's face; eagerly hoping the baby would stop crying and go back to sleeping soundly. That's what they were supposed to do right? The way he was taught, babies did nothing more than eat, sleep, and go to the bathroom.

But he didn't stop crying.

"What do we do?" Naruto frantically asked, "Why won't he stop?"

They all tensely shrugged their shoulders. Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato remembered Itachi telling them to try and feed the baby and then he would probably fall asleep. They fed him, now where was the 'sleep?'

"Here," came Sai's cool voice, "try this."

The artist held a small dark navy blue pacifier with little tan bears painted on the plastic base. He held it out to the Uchiha who returned the rattle and carefully eased the rubber end into the crying baby's mouth, loosely holding the raised plastic.

Seishou took hold of the pacifier and sniffled his last little cries into the rubber nipple and relaxed his raised fists back onto Kakashi's shoulder, making soft suctioning gurgles in contentment. His teary eyes stared at Sasuke who crept back around his sensei to sigh in relief, "He's alright now."

Kakashi nodded and continued to pat the infant's back, "Maybe he'll go to sleep."

"Hopefully," Yamato nodded.

They watched Kakashi slowly sway to each side, holding the baby securely against his chest. The infant quietly cooed against his pacifier and every few seconds gave another shallow breath, calming his body.

"We should make his bed," Sai smiled, tilting his head over to his taichou.

The wood user nodded his agreement and made the appropriate hand signs to summon two sturdy pieces of timber for the backboards of the crib. Naruto leaned both slabs on the floor and waited for Yamato to create the thick bars for the sides of the crib. Sai quickly drew out his ink brush and a blank scroll while furiously painting the base of the crib along with a soft mattress for the infant to sleep on.

Both shinobi worked as quietly as they could until a solid ink and wooden crib was made with a protruding stand over top for the mobile Sakura had given them. Naruto and Sasuke fished out the blankets and tucked them around the ink mattress to ensure Seishou's comfort.

"There," Naruto laughed, "all done."

Kakashi surveyed their work before trying to look over his shoulder, "Is he asleep?" he asked.

Sasuke glanced down at his baby nephew and smiled at his serene face completely unaware of his uncles trying to fumble around to care for him, "yeah, he's asleep."

Kakashi crinkled his eye in a grin and slowly lowered the baby into the makeshift crib, supporting his head of feathery raven hair. He cautiously set the infant on his back and laughed when the tiny child's arms came up to rest by his head with his chubby legs contorting on top of the blankets.

"He's so cute," the blond whispered, cranking the mobile above his head until it lightly played a sweet lullaby.

"He sleeps kind of funny," Sai mused, noticing the infant's choice of positions.

Sasuke chuckled in agreement.

The shinobi stared at the child and quietly watched him sleep, every now and then opening and closing his fist or gurgling against his pacifier. They had survived the first day of caring for the infant and, no matter how much they wanted to admit babysitting the littlest Uchiha was more than they expected, they kept their thoughts to themselves while calmly making their way over to Sasuke's couch.

"So," Sai politely yawned, shielding his mouth while his voice grew foggy with his obvious tire, "he just sleeps now right?"

"I think so," Kakashi frowned, twisting his arm to massage the back of his neck and shoulder, "he'll probably just wake up tomorrow morning."

Yamato nodded and craned his head back with a yawn, "you'll be okay to watch him until tomorrow right Sasuke?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"You're all leaving?" the Uchiha asked.

"What, now you can't take care of your own nephew?" Naruto snickered.

"I can," Sasuke snorted defensively, "but…."

"Awww," Naruto laughed, mocking his friend, "Does Sasuke need someone-"

His pouting tirade was cut off when Sasuke growled and threw Seishou's empty bottle at the blonde's head. Naruto grumbled at the plastic wailing at his skull and childishly stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha.

"Alright you two," Kakashi yawned, "that's enough."

"If you need anything we're all-"

"I'm fine," the Uchiha bit out, casually glaring at the side of Naruto's head, "Just go home."

His teamates hesitantly nodded. They really didn't know how Sasuke would react once Seishou would wake up but, they figured they'd get some sort of distressed phone call in the morning. As long as they didn't disturb Sakura, they would be over at whatever time Sasuke needed help. That was decided to be the rule.

Once Team 7 officially left Sasuke's home, he sighed and walked over to the crib. He quietly watched the newest little Uchiha sleep, softening his harsh features when his nephew absently gurgled against his pacifier and moved his hands.

This isn't so bad. Really, Seishou was very well behaved for such a young baby. Well, he never really knew what to expect from children in general but, he figured Seishou was among the good ones. In the few strenuous hours they were entrusted with his care, he hadn't proven himself as being difficult so, Sasuke decided there was nothing to raising a baby.

He would complete this little 'mission,' as he saw it, and return Itachi's smug smirk. His brother wouldn't beat him in this.

"Goodnight little guy," he whispered into the crib, taking one last look at the infant before walking into this kitchen for something to eat.

* * *

3:18. Why? Why did he have to be woken at 3:18 in the morning? Sasuke yawned loudly while stumbling through his home to the source of the commotion. His ninja stealth had been quelled when he realized there was no stranger in his home and it was simply Seishou crying against the baby monitor. He padded into his living room, deciding once he had the chance he would move the crib into his own room for better night time awakenings if this were to keep up.

He reached the crib and couldn't help but smile at the infant punching his tiny fists in the air with each cry, looking like his mother when she would ready herself for an attack, "What's wrong?" he quietly asked.

He reached down into the makeshift crib and tenderly picked his nephew up, cradling his head against the crook of his elbow and letting his other hand smooth down the child's stomach, calming the infant's cries.

"Well," the older Uchiha mused, "that helped didn't it."

Once again, the child silenced his last few strings of tears and absently threw his arms in the air, reaching for his uncle. Sasuke couldn't help but raise his finger and carefully curl it around the tiny fist, chuckling at the pale emerald eyes staring back at him.

He couldn't believe it. His brother and teamate had a child together. It seemed so strange and bewildering that he almost questioned the reality of the small infant snuggling into his body, desperate to absorb his warmth and comfort. But, by whatever metaphysical forces were to blame and thank for this little miracle he was holding, he was forever grateful.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered, watching the baby's eyes blink, each shuttering lid growing more lethargic as he rocked backward and forward on his heels, slowly spinning and watching his nephew.

'I guess I know why you're so protective of them brother,' he thought. Itachi, ever since he'd laid eyes on Sakura, had become fiercely dominant and obsessive about her safety, questioning in great detail her workload between missions and the hospital and any minor or severe injuries she sustained. It had been quite amusing but also disconcerting about how much he distrusted their treatment and care of their only kunoichi teamate. Whether his brother knew or cared, they all had a special spot in their hearts for Sakura.

And almost losing her during childbirth had had them all frightened and praying for whatever higher power would listen to not let her die.

'She never cared about herself so that's why we care so much,' it was the realization Sasuke had come to whenever Sakura would pass out from chakra exhaustion in the midst of healing Naruto, Sai, Kakashi or himself and one of them had to carry her back. They all knew it and couldn't help but be slightly annoyed and in awe at the same time.

But now, her focus was on another man. Sasuke's eyes softened on the tiny child within his hold, lightly sleeping and quietly sucking on his pacifier, oblivious to the time and world around him.

With trepid steps, the Uchiha placed the baby back inside the crib, supporting his head and stopping with each muffled gurgle from Seishou until he was securely back in his originally sleeping position.

Sasuke let his gaze linger on the youngest Uchiha. He once secretly vowed never to let any harm come to Sakura and his family of teamates before and, now, that promise extended to his tiny nephew. He would protect them even if it cost him his life.

"Goodnight Seishou," he smiled, stretching his lips into an amused smile at the peaceful child.

* * *

"Why does he keep crying?" Sai wondered aloud, watching the infant squirm against Yamato's shoulder, writhing with his little fists clenching and his pale skin flushing in frustration.

Naruto pressed the tip of the see through blue bottle to the infant's wailing lips only to have the baby refuse the milk, "He won't take the bottle. What now?"

"I don't know," Sasuke shook his head, "Are you sure he won't go back to sleep?"

"Yes," Naruto grumbled.

"Wait," Kakashi paled and examined the child with impending dread, "did you check…." He trailed, glancing down the infant's backside and guiding his former student's gazes.

They all stopped and twitched at the copy nin's suggestive hint.

The baby continued to cry, his arms still lightly flailing and his eyes brimming with little droplets of salty tears. They had no idea what to expect when they all met up at Sasuke's doorstep in the morning, all collectively wondering what their next day of babysitting would entail yet, they never considered the...messy chances. How were they getting so frazzled and confused by a tiny baby? It was ridiculous for shinobi of their calibur to be such and, if only the enemies of Konoha knew it would only take one newborn babe to make them crumble in insanity, their beloved village would be left in ruins.

"Oh boy," Yamato whispered.

"So…." the blond hesitantly trailed, "who knows how to change a diaper?"

Of all the things they thought could happen, they hadn't thought this whole plan out.

All five men looked to one another, hopeful that someone would know what to do. But, fate seemed to be having a field day with their fumbling and graced the five elite jonin with all the skills to walk on water, sprint across an entire country in a matter of hours and yet, none of them possessed the knowledge on how to change their nephew's diaper.

"Well," Yamato sighed, dragging his gloved hand across the back of his neck, "we need….diapers," he looked over to the bag Sakura had given them and gulped, "and….uh."

"The mat!" Naruto enthusiastically nodded while running over to dig through the bag, "we need that and…..these," he pulled out a blue box advertising baby wipes and threw it over towards his teamates, "and…what's this?" he held up a white tube and turned to the others.

Sai was the first to walk over and examined the tiny cylinder, "It's some sort of ointment."

"Bring it over Naruto," Kakashi called while setting the crying infant on the plastic mat Sasuke had laid down.

"What do we do now?" Yamato wondered aloud, kneeling down next to his teamate and students, watching the baby continue to sob and writhe around on the mat.

"Umm….Sasuke, take the diaper," the Uchiha nodded and kneeled by Seishou's head, holding the white diaper with light blue designs printed along the sides and top ridges, ready to hand it to his former sensei, "Yamato, grab…those," the copy nin instructed, pointing over to the blue box of pre wetted wipes.

Naruto and Sai stood above their three teamates and studied their actions: Sasuke crouching at an alert position with his brows furrowing and the diaper at hand and Yamato poised with the blue box in his lap, ready to open, "What would you like us to do Kakashi sensei?" Sai questioned.

"Uh….that tube?" he frowned.

"Right, I'll be ready," Naruto punched his fist into the air and sat beside his sensei, watching the baby's legs kick up and down.

"Sai," Yamato started, "help Kakashi when you can."

The artist nodded and sat on the other side of the masked jonin, waiting patiently for the ninja to ask for his help.

"Okay," Kakashi fearfully sighed, glancing once more around to catch the strong gazes of his teamates before carefully un buttoning the bottom of Seishou's pyjama set, revealing two pale little legs.

A few more buttons were unsnapped before the infant started to quiet his gasps, his bright and vibrant glassy jade eyes staring up at his uncle in fascination before scanning the other faces. Sai noticed the two little orbs settling on him and quietly smiled back, giving a slight chuckle at the little face staring intently on him, "That's better," he whispered, reaching over to touch the baby's covered fist.

Kakashi found it hard to not smile at the baby's body calming itself and, the way each member of team 7 was lightly grinning, they couldn't stop from chuckling at Seishou's complete change in attitude. Either the baby loved to play around or he had a very frustrating time getting his needs fulfilled.

The copy nin sighed and un hooked the soft fabric encasing the infant's feet. At being released the two limbs flexed, revealing two of the smallest feet and ten of the tiniest toes any of the jonin had laid eyes on. They stared in awe of the infant with his large innocent sea green eyes and petite body, "Look how tiny his feet are," Naruto laughed, reaching down to roll one pale foot between his fingers.

"I know," Kakashi nodded, "Can you believe we were ever this small?" his visible eye crinkled in amusement while he looked down at the infant's diaper and pulled the two adhesive straps around the sides of his stomach, letting the front flap loosen and fall to the ground.

"No," Sai smiled, "But Naruto's probably this small."

Sasuke smirked and Yamato and Kakashi laughed at the artist's joke while the blond fumed in anger, "You bastard! I'm not that-"

"You're right Naruto," Sasuke snickered and the blond huffed a small 'thanks' before the Uchiha continued, "I bet you're smaller."

"Sasuke!"

Before they got the chance to laugh a tiny hiccup flooded their senses, tickling their ears and creating a tension between their shoulder blades. They all stared back down at the baby lying in the middle of their little circle with his eyes scrunched up and his pale skin flushing in anger and frustration. They stiffened at his slender legs writhing with his alabaster feet flexing and his tiny toes stretching as his cries grew heavier.

"Way to go you three," Yamato groaned.

"Hn," the older Uchiha rolled his eyes, side glancing his blond haired teamate with a small sneer.

"What now?" Sai asked, noticing the child wasn't calming down, making Kakashi's job of changing his diaper more difficult.

"Uh…" the copy nin stuttered, looking around to his students, "I don't know."

Seishou shook his arms, fisting his hands and twisting his body back and forth, trying to get his uncles attention for some reason. Yamato looked over to Sasuke and Sai who in turn glanced at Naruto and Kakashi, unable to decipher why the child was crying.

"Well….umm," Naruto frowned, lifting his hand to scratch at his blond hair, "we have to use these," he motioned over to the blue box of baby wipes Yamato was holding, grabbing a few and handing them over to his former sensei.

"And?" the artist pressed, crawling closer to look at the infant as Sasuke inched his way closer towards his nephew's feet, waiting to see what to do next.

They crowded the area around Seishou's feet, staring down over each other's shoulders to watch the mewling infant squirm around on the plastic mat before Naruto spoke.

"Uh…he's just a little wet so….this shouldn't be too hard," the blond stretched a small frightened smile over to his raven haired teamate before a thin stream of yellow crossed his field of vision.

"What the-

"Naruto move!"

"Gross!"

"Stop it!"

"What's the- Hey! Don't push me!"

Each jonin shielded their eyes from the liquid shooting up into the air while Seishou twisted on the floor, his legs kicking while his uncles tripped over each other in attempt to duck and cover from the urine assaulting them.

Instead of evading the aerial assault as highly skilled shinobi of Konoha should have, they fell on top of each other, each growling and trying to wipe the offending liquid from their faces, shirts, and skin.

But all to no avail.

The ninja sat stupefied with their limbs tangled around one another amidst the confusion, trying to get over how one child had them scrambling around to take care of him. They twitched at the warm yellow water dripping from their chins and staining their jonin vests and undershirts in mild disgust and aggravation.

Certainly they had been through some sticky situations: trekking through steamy swamps, wading in murky smog water and sleeping in their own natural odours and perspirations but, never had they ever been more confused and staggered.

Because not once in their lives had they ever been urinated on.

* * *

"How do you think they're doing?" Sakura asked, leaning back against her husband's naked chest. She looked down at the rippling water as she absently ran the washcloth over Itachi's knee and leg, both falling open around her body.

He gave a short rumble of laughter against the side of her neck and wrapped his arms completely around her waist, keeping her flushed and wet body against his, "they'll be okay."

A hum made him smirk against her neck as he slowly nibbled on her pale flesh, his hands sensually sliding up and down her sides and every now and then grazing over her sensitive breasts. She made a soft gasp at one of his hands creeping up and massaging her left breast with his calloused fingers tenderly brushing over her rosy nipple.

"Are-are you sure?" she stuttered, wanting nothing more than to give into her body's need for her husband.

"Yes," was his simple answer before he captured his lover's lips in a heated kiss.

* * *

"I guess its bath time," Naruto yawned, following his newly showered and changed team through Sasuke's living room and into the master bathroom. Kakashi carried the box with Seishou's bathing seat, smiling at the self entertained child resting on Sasuke's shoulder. His curious jade eyes raised and lowered against the body he was being carried on and the copy nin could already see his father's own characteristics for analyzing and problem solving emerge.

"So," Naruto trailed, "What do we do now?"

"The instructions say to place the chair in the bath tub and…." Sai began to read, following each set with his eyes in order of Seishou's age.

"And what?" Yamato questioned, helping Kakashi secure the seat into Sasuke's tub.

"We just kind of….rinse him off with some water," the artist finished, a little confused as to why so much time and care had to be used when bathing a baby. Couldn't one of them just take him in the shower and gently wash him off? Why did everything have to be so complicated?

"No soap?" Sasuke questioned while gently lying the baby down on the same changing mat they'd been previously peed on and had to wash.

"…No," Sai frowned, "It says you can't use anything but water."

"Well that doesn't do anything," Naruto shook his head.

"Do what it says you three," Yamato commanded.

"But-"

"Do you really want to deal with Itachi and Sakura if anything were to happen to him Dickless?" the artist asked, re directing Naruto's gaze unto the little baby in front of them.

"I think Sakura would be enough," Kakashi mused.

A soft snicker escaped their lips at their fiery teamate who would have no qualms with beating the living daylights out of any of them for potentially injuring her son. Itachi would be quick to follow but, the cold and fierce ANBU captain had nothing on his wife, something even their fellow teamates and parents chuckled about.

Seishou's lips curled in an infantile frown and started to gasp in small cries. Sasuke looked back down to his nephew and picked him up again, hoping to ease the beady tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"What'd you do?" Naruto grumbled.

Hadn't he just stopped crying long enough for them to change his diaper and get cleaned up? What was wrong now?

"I didn't do anything," the Uchiha hissed, rocking back in forth in attempt to calm the little child.

The infant continued to cry, clenching his fists against Sasuke's shirt and scrunching his eyes closed in either anger or frustration at his uncles. His pale skin flushed with his incessant crying while the five shinobi tried to figure out why he was so hell bent on making such a ruckus.

What had they done?

Finally Kakashi sighed, "It seems he's more like his father than we thought."

His statement set the rest of them in confusion until they remembered poking a bit of fun at Sakura. While Itachi had grown accustomed to defending their spirited teamate, even long before they began to date, Seishou seemed to inherit his father's protective qualities.

"Great," Sasuke drawled, soothingly running his hand down Seishou's back, "another Itachi."

And as if the baby had it in for them, Seishou continued to cry and thrash against his uncle.

"Okay, okay," Sasuke hastily muttered, rocking back and forth on his heels, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Jeez," Naruto sighed, "he sure is cranky today. Just what'd you do to piss him off?"

"I didn't do anything," Sasuke grit out, continuing to brush his lips against Seishou's downy hair and whisper soft coos into his ear.

"Let's just get him washed up," Kakashi said.

"I agree," Yamato nodded.

And with that, Sasuke lowered his nephew onto his back and gently pulled his soiled pyjama set from his little body, stopping to carefully pull his pale arms and legs from the cloth. Seishou appeared to be quietly taking his clueless uncles in, watching each of them with his curious jade eyes that resembled their fiery teamate so much. He was the spitting image of his father but, he held the same innocence and temperament as Sakura.

"Alright mister," Naruto playfully frowned, "you're ready to take a bath."

The blonde laughed at the baby's furrowing eyebrows while he softly cooed, just contorting his naked limbs around his body. Sasuke lifted his nephew into his arms, careful not to illicit any more temper tantrums and lowered him into the infantile bathing seat and sat next to him on the other side of the tub.

"Now what?" the raven haired man asked, keeping his hands firmly at Seishou's bare stomach.

Sai brushed over the instructions once more before shrugging to his teamates, "It just says to rinse him off."

"Do we use the shower for that?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't think so," Kakashi shook his head, sitting next to his student and smiling under his mask at the baby's calm features, "Maybe just wash his skin with a cloth."

Deciding that would be the safest possible way to get the child cleaned up, Sasuke drenched one of his washcloths in warm water and started to run it over his nephew's skin, stopping only when he would squirm and look like he was going to cry again. When he didn't, Sasuke continued his motions until the baby was completely rinsed.

"Well that wasn't so bad," Yamato sighed, grabbing a large towel to help Sasuke dry the infant off.

"See?" Naruto chuckled, watching Yamato gather the baby within the towel and gently run the loose sides over his wet hair, "We can do this."

"And Sakura thought we'd have problems," Sai smiled, watching the baby rest his head on Yamato's shoulder, calming his movements and growing comfortable in the towel.

"The rest of the weekend should go alright now. I think we're getting the hang of this."

_Oh how they wished..._

* * *

There is the first part, leave a comment!

Sylvia out!


End file.
